Apotheosis
About was the eighteenth episode of the first season of Caprica and the eighteenth and last produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on January 4, 2011. Summary Joseph and Sam Adama take revenge on the Ha'la'tha. Fidelia Fazekas makes a sacrifice. Cyrus Xander takes a brave stand. The Graystones go on the run from the Global Defense Department. Gara Singh makes a confession. Daniel, Amanda and Zoe race to stop Clarice Willow's master plan and save thousands of lives before Caprica is changed forever. (1) The Adamas After Willie's accidental and tragic murder at the hands of the Guatrau's hit men, the Adama family is in mourning. They have gathered at Joseph's apartment. Two Ha'la'tha captains, Dave and Jax, are there. They pledge the protection of their crews. Fidelia Fazekas shows up at Joseph's apartment under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. She asks if there is going to be a war. Joseph says maybe so. She explains the cost to him in lives and livelihoods. He wants a sit-down with the Guatrau. She says they will need assurances, which he will give, but he also has something he wants in return. The Guatrau meets Joseph in a virtual Goldie's in V-World. Joseph tells him within a matter of months he lost his wife, his daughter and now his son. He tells the Guatrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and these are the wrong decisions. The Guatrau says Joseph is in mourning, but he needs to watch his tone. The Guatrau stops speaking and goes into distress. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over the Guatrau's head to suffocate him and has him in a headlock. Joseph removes his holoband, walks over to him and takes the kapi out of his pocket. Fidelia has offered up her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death, Blood for Blood. The Guatrau asks for a knife so he can return to the soil his way. Fidelia demands they give him a knife. Denying him the honor of returning to the soil on his own terms, Joseph shoves the kapi poison down his throat, killing him. The Adama brothers give the Guatrau's ring to Fidelia. She is now the new Guatrau. She puts a coin in her father's pocket for his safe journey to the Underworld. She tells him he would have died anyway, but this way, the family goes on. The Shape of Things to Come It is 47YR. Cylons have been fully integrated into society as a workforce. Daniel and Amanda Graystone upload Zoe's avatar into the first humanoid cylon body (skinjob). Clarice Willow is a preacher and self-proclaimed prophet in a virtual Cylon Church. Lacy Rand has become the new Blessed Mother of the Monotheist Church and Odin Sinclair is Head of the Conclave. The Adama family observes the fifth anniversary of Willie's death and dedicate Young Bill Adama to carrying on the tradition of the Adama family and the Tauron way. Trivia General Ratings 782,000 average viewership (2) Production Notes Music Source Music: The Caprican national anthem, Caprica Abides, was composed by Bear McCreary to lyrics by Jane Espenson. Tenor Mark Donnelly portrays the singer on screen. Bloopers and Continuity Errors At approximately 0:04:39 into the episode (per Hulu player) there is a closeup of the dead body surrounded by a pile of scattered books. One of the books is extremely identfiable as the "1001 Best Websites for Educators" by Timothy Hopkins, ISBN-10# 1576907082, published on the planet Earth in 2004 CE. References 1. "Apotheosis." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary, episode 118, Syfy, 2010, disc three. 2. [http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/cable/caprica-ratings-the-final-five-episodes/ Caprica: Episode 118 Viewership] at TV by the Numbers (retrieved on November 12, 2017).